1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transducer arrangement for measuring stresses in bodies.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,642 there is disclosed and described a transducer to be used when measuring mechanical stresses in objects of magnetic material. The transducer has a magnetizing part for generating a magnetic flux in the measuring object, and a measuring part for sensing the changes of the magnetic field configuration in the object which occur when it is subjected to the effect of mechanical forces. During measuring, the transducer is placed so that the air gaps between the transducer and the object are as small as possible and are kept constant to the utmost possible extent.